This invention relates to container closures, and such closures in combination with the container, which provide a positive visual indication that the container has been opened. More particularly, it relates to closures in which an annular tamper band bonded to the container is connected to the skirt of a cap by resilient bridges designed to fracture when the cap is removed such as by unscrewing.